The invention relates to a device having user interface means, coupled for communication both
with functionality means for executing a main function of the device, and PA1 with message reproducing means which are ancillary to the functionality means and activatable via said user interface means, for reproducing an optional message providing an elaboration upon an aspect current in said functionality means.
An example of such a device is a device with an on line help facility, another example is a device for multimedia file reproduction. In such devices, the message reproducing means provide a supporting function: they assist the user in using the main function of the device, which is performed by the functionality means. The message reproduction means provide for example for the reproduction of annotations to a document being displayed, or of on line help messages. Devices with an on line help facility ancillary to functionality means include for example a computer, a videorecorder, a cd-player, a remote control unit to a consumer apparatus etcetera.
In the devices to which the invention relates, the message reproducing means are ancillary and provide optional elaboration of an aspect current in the functionality means. In the context of the present application this has the technical meaning that the functionality means are independent of the message reproducing means; in particular, the message reproducing means are arranged for reproducing messages that will not be reproduced during normal operation of the functionality means, and they are ready to respond to activation simultaneously (at least effectively so for the purposes of the user) as the functionality means are active, or at least activatable. Normal communication with the functionality means and their operation does not necessarily require the activation of the message reproduction means.
It is advantageous to use audible --i.e. speech-- form for reproducing the message, as this leaves the users' eyes free, for example to look at buttons for communication with the functionality means as the help information mentions them.
Because, in the device to which the invention relates, the message has only an assisting nature, it should occupy as little as possible of the users time. Due to their inherently sequential nature, devices which provide for spoken messages of an ancillary nature have had heretofore only limited use in the art, because they have the disadvantage that the messages must either be short, containing little information or long, containing, for example, a long explanation or several independent items. In the latter case, before reaching the required item, the user often has to waste time in listening to a part of the spoken message which contains information which is already known, or which is not relevant at the particular moment that the spoken message is reproduced.